


fake it till you make it

by littlemaple



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, past catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: When your friend asks if you can fake date so she can make her ex jealous, what should you do?Glimmer told Adora she was stupid, but accepted to do it anyway.





	fake it till you make it

**Author's Note:**

> here's just a small drabble I wrote my friend as a (late) valentine’s day gift  
> enjoy!

When your friend asks if you can fake date so she can make her ex jealous, what should you do? Glimmer told Adora she was stupid, but accepted to do it anyway.

Because, well, because it was Adora, and because she had a crush on her and, well, it was stupid, she was aware, but knowing they’d be able to hold hands was,  _ well _ , it was nice. Stupid, but nice.

Glimmer decided she could indulge in that, at least a little bit.

She knew Adora didn’t see her that way, would never see her that way, and she felt a little bit guilty for accepting the fake relationship when she clearly had ulterior motives to do so, but… it was harmless. Right?

She later came to realize that, yeah, for Adora and everyone else, it was harmless. It was still pretty painful for herself.

“It’s just for the week leading to Valentine’s day,” Adora had said.

But then Valentine’s day had come and past and Adora was still grabbing her hand, kissing her forehead, smiling so sweetly at her that it was almost painful.

Glimmer let it go on because she found herself not having the courage to fake break up with Adora. 

“I need to tell you something,” Adora said one evening.

“Shoot,” Glimmer answered, not looking up.

“I want to drop the fake part of the relationship.”

“Oh,” Glimmer said, finally making eye contact. She felt a little hurt. It had never been real to being with, and it had hurt a little the entire time, knowing it wasn’t real… but ending it — ending it was the most real part. She did her best to not look hurt. “Yeah, sure. Is Catra jealous enough?”

Adora sighed.

“I don’t really care…”

“What? How so? Wasn’t it the point of it all?”

“Well… I must admit… at first, yeah. But then… I realized I didn’t love her anymore. And then… us? I really like us. So. That’s why I’d like to know if we could stop fake dating and, you know, start actual dating?”

Glimmer didn’t even know what to say to that. But she smiled. And perhaps cried a little bit, laughing all the while. Adora called her stupid, but hugged her anyway.


End file.
